


Lune

by JJ Carlson (CatchesLight)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 3b AU, Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M, Major Character Death isn't that bad, Mpreg, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-12 11:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatchesLight/pseuds/JJ%20Carlson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles's turning comes with a price; the need to expand his pack through pregnancy. He is one of the few werewolves with this ability and he wants no part of it. However, for others, Stiles is a ticket to ultimate power - and they will not stop until it is theirs and thus, the Beacon Hills pack may find themselves thrust into the middle of one of the biggest wars in werewolf history.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Carrier

            Stiles should have known something would go wrong when he was turned. He was stretched out on Deaton’s desk, trying to tell Scott with his eyes that it wasn’t his fault – not his fault for trying to save his best friend from losing his mind.

            Before being turned, he would never have thought anything of Deaton pressing his hands into his leg as he examined the teenager. However, now all Stiles could think of was grabbing the vet’s hands and guiding them a little higher – like on his thighs.

            Stiles shook his head, trying to will the thought away. _No, that’s not me_.

            “What’s wrong, Stiles?” Deaton asked, looking at him concerned.

            “It’s you two, you keep – I don’t know. I don’t want to say,” Stiles said, embarrassed.

            “You have to tell us how you’re feeling. How am I going to help you?”

            Stiles sighed but Scott gave him an encouraging nod so he continued.

            “I want you guys to have sex with me,” he admitted.

            Scott instantly looked disgusted but Deaton nodded his head, sighing.

            “It seems as though you’re the carrier of the pack, Stiles. I don’t know how, but somehow, you’ve developed the urge to carry on the pack’s lineage.”

            “That’s _disgusting_. I don’t want Scott’s babies!” Stiles protested. However, the thought wasn’t as gross as it should have been for him. An image of him riding Scott flashed in his mind and he couldn’t muster up the urge to be revolted by it.

            “It’s not about Scott. It’s your wolf – your wolf feels the need to add to your Alpha’s pack. It’s actually a rare phenomenon among werewolves. Very few born werewolves are born into the role of the carrier, and even fewer among bitten werewolves. The pull is said to be strongest on the full moon, and the possibility of pregnancy with sexual intercourse is almost 100%.”

            Stiles blanched at that. “So you’re saying I’m going to shack up with any werewolf on the full moon and get pregnant.”

            “Any male, actually. I’m not a werewolf and you still feel a pull towards me,” Deaton noted.

            “That’s not helpful.”

            “Is there anything we can do? Stiles can’t live like this, ready and eager for any guy to have sex with him!” Scott yelled.

            “Thanks Scott, way to make me feel like a slut,” Stiles said flatly.

            “Sorry.”         

            “There is something that might help,” Deaton said. He walked over to a shelf and pulled off a book. He began rifling through the pages and then tapped one, nodding his head again.

            “Yes, there’s some sort of recipe here for a suppressant. Something to keep the urge at bay. The ingredients are fairly simple – some mountain ash, Queen Anne’s lace, some smartweed. I’ve got all the ingredients right here, I can whip up a batch for you right now.”

            “Thanks, Dr. Deaton,” Scott sighed, placing a hand on Stiles’s shoulder. Stiles swatted it off, after the temptation to lick it presented itself. Deaton immediately set to work on preparing the mixture with a mortar and pestle. Stiles looked up at Scott.

            “I’m sorry I got you into this, Stiles.”

            “Hey, it’s better than having lifelong dementia. You saved my life, buddy,” Stiles smiled.

            “That’s what brothers do,” Scott said firmly. “And Alphas.”

            “Oh God, you’re not going to lord that over me now, are you?” Stiles rolled his eyes.

            “I’m your Alpha now, Stiles!” Scott grinned. Stiles grinned, his eyes flashing purple as he looked Scott over.

            “Are you checking me out?” Scott jumped back.

            “Oh crap,” Stiles looked away from his friend, covering his face. “I hope this damn stuff works.”

            “Yeah, it’s a little weird having your best friend wanting to bone you,” Scott said.

            “Actually, it’s more about wanting you to bone _me_ ,” Stiles corrected.

            “Does it matter?” Scott glared. “Also, a bit too much information there.”

            “Hey, I’ve listened to you wax poetic about Allison’s butt, so don’t even get started. That has no comparison to my poor sexual werewolf suffering.”

            Deaton returned then with the mixture in a bottle and Stiles noted that there seemed to be quite a lot of it.

            “You’re giving me that much?”

            “Yes, Stiles. I don’t think you understand – this isn’t just a sickness that’s going away. It’s what you are now, this herbal mixture will help keep it from hindering you – but it’s not going to take it away. You’ll need to take this regularly. Do you understand?”

            Stiles nodded. “Do I still need to take Adderall?”

            “I don’t know Stiles. The bite usually takes care of all health problems. I doubt you’ll need it, but that’ll be up to you to know. I can’t help there, I’m not versed in ADHD.”

            Stiles shrugged and rose into a sitting position before he took the bottle from Deaton’s hand. “It’s one drug; if it means I’m okay the rest of the time, I’m fine with that.”

            “I’m still not sure how much good this will do on a full moon night – so be wary, Stiles.”  
            “At least we got rid of that Nogitsune, right?” Scott patted Stiles on his shoulder. Stiles looked at the hand and quickly uncapped the bottle, taking a swig from it.

            “That bad?”

            “There’s something else you need to know. It’s a good thing you and Scott addressed this problem instantly. Had any other males come into contact with you, the result might not have been so easy to fix?”

            “What do you mean?” Stiles looked at him, confused.

            “Your smell – you’ve been giving off pheromones, I’ve been trying my _best_ to resist touching you. The carrier gives off pheromones that incite sexual attraction in viable males; an Alpha like Scott is less susceptible to such pheromones because usually, an Alpha takes a carrier as its mate to produce the best possible additions to their pack. It’s not necessary – other wolves and humans need more compulsion – and the carrier’s primary need is to become impregnated.”

            “Gross, I am _not_ becoming your mate,” Stiles said, and was relieved to find that he was slowly regaining his distaste in regards to the idea of being with Scott.

            “Ew,” Scott said.

            “Wait…you’re not saying I’d have done it with my _dad_ , are you?” Stiles’s eyes threatened to bulge out of their sockets.

            “Thankfully no. Incest has a higher risk of producing less than desirable fetuses.”

            “Well, that’s relieving,” Stiles got up off the desk and they were about to leave when Deaton called out to them.

            “Stiles, I must warn you – this suppressant may help, but I believe that eventually, your wolf is _going_ to have to become pregnant. It doesn’t end well when werewolves completely ignore their wolf’s primary needs.”

            Stiles gulped. “I’ll keep that in mind, Deaton.”

* * *

            With Jackson back from London with some interesting info he’d learned from local wolf packs, it seemed like a good time to assemble a pack meeting. Scott and Stiles had spent a good portion of the afternoon arguing the issue of whether or not the whole pack needed to know Stiles’s transformation meant he was now a cock addict. Scott felt that the male members of the pack should be prepared for any mishaps; Stiles wasn’t a big fan of letting anyone in the pack know his natural instinct was now to ride their dicks into oblivion.

            Ultimately, they’d brought the decision to Lydia, who was more than disturbed by the entire concept.

            “So basically, you’re asking me if you should tell the guys that at any time, you could take their bodily autonomy away from them on a sexual whim.”

            Stiles hadn’t thought about it that way.

            “Besides why are you asking me about this? Don’t you know I have a lot of other worries? Jackson and Aiden are going to be in the same room, this is not going to be pretty. I do agree with Scott, I think, maybe you should tell them. I’m not sure I like the idea of Jackson and Aiden fighting over you. I don’t think you could handle it.”

            That had been the end of that.

            Stiles was sitting nervously on the sofa in Derek’s loft, chewing on the collar of his t-shirt. He wasn’t sure if it was a sign that his ADHD was still going strong or that the habit had just lingered with him. The entire pack was there; Jackson and Aiden staring each other down as Lydia pointedly ignored both of them, Allison and Isaac sitting pretty damn close together, Scott and Kira weren’t as openly together but they still sat next to each other and Derek was closest to Stiles. Ethan and Danny were sitting in separate seats on opposite sides of the room; Danny had stopped dating his ex and he’d even gotten back together with Ethan for a while – then he’d been told the truth and now, Danny was still trying to process the fact that Ethan hadn’t really been _into_ him, at least not at first.

            Over the past few weeks, he wasn’t sure where it had come from but Stiles had begun developing the most pathetic of attractions to Derek. It wasn’t that he was a big fan of the older man’s personality either. Stiles had only recently begun to explore the possibility that he could be bisexual and he’d re-examined his secret admiration for the man’s abdominal section. Yes, the thought did send him on his way to Boner-town but he wasn’t about to admit that to anyone. That had also been a recent thing too, thanks to the Nogitsune that had been possessing his body. It turned out that when a demon possessed your body and tied up a sexy beast, you couldn’t do much but admire said sexy beast’s body – and Stiles had noticed quite a lot he’d never stopped to look at before.

            So that was a thing now and that meant he had to be careful to conceal any attraction to Derek. Maybe he could spin this whole carrier thing into something that was giving him strange desires. _I can work with that_.

            “So why’d you call us all here, McCall?” Jackson demanded. He seemed to be put out that Scott _hadn’t_ called the meeting to welcome him back into the fold. Stiles snorted and returned the glare Jackson sent in his direction. Some things just didn’t change.

            “It’s about Stiles. As many of you know, he’s now one of us – the werewolves. Thing is, it doesn’t look like that’s the end of it.”

            “The end of what? His dementia?” Allison asked, concerned.

            “No, not like that,” Scott sighed. “Stiles, maybe you should show them.”

            Stiles looked at him and after a slow nod from the Alpha, Stiles’s eyes flashed purple. Some members of the pack gasped collectively and looked at each other as if embarrassed that such a thing had happened.

            “You’re a bitch,” Derek said; he hadn’t gasped. Stiles was about to insult him – then he’d remembered that was what he was now – the pack bitch.

            “Yeah,” Stiles rubbed the back of his neck, ashamed.

            “Wow, Deucalion was looking for one – but he could never find any. I always thought they were myths,” Aiden said.

            “What are they?” Isaac asked.

            “They’re werewolves with the ability to carry young. Generally, the Alpha is the one who impregnates said carrier, but it’s not unusual for said carrier to carry young for others even as the Alpha’s mate,” Scott said.

            “So Stilinski’s a werewolf baby machine? This is hilarious!” Jackson was laughing raucously. Lydia looked at Stiles and was mouthing the words _ignore him_.

            “This is very serious, guys. Deaton gave Stiles some herbs that will keep the effects suppressed, but he said it might not work on a full moon. If it doesn’t, we’ll have to be on our guard.”

            “Our guard? Why?” Isaac frowned.

            “Because Stiles has the ability to give off pheromones that encourages sexual attraction between him and any male in close proximity. It’s not that bad for me, because I’m an Alpha. I have a natural resistance to Stiles’s scent – but you guys, it’s not gonna be that easy for you.”

            Jackson made a face. “Ugh, can you imagine fucking Stilinski?”

            “Sorry, Stiles, but you’re not my type,” Isaac wrinkled his nose.

            “Thanks,” Stiles narrowed his eyes.

            “I don’t know how much help I’ll be, but I’ll do anything I can, Stiles,” Kira smiled. Stiles gave her a smile that was intended as a thank you. He and Kira had developed a good friendship since she and Scott had started dating.

            “Now Jackson, let’s discuss everything you learned in England,” Scott said.

            Jackson, more than happy to have the spotlight, began talking about the packs of werewolves he’d met there. He told them of the Aigner pack, who’d offered their help should the Hale pack ever need it. Of course, they’d expected that the offer would be reciprocated and this left Allison to wonder if there was some hidden motive behind this deal.

            Stiles would usually have been listening in nevertheless but he got up, making his way to the bathroom. His mind was elsewhere, mainly on his new life as a werewolf carrier. _Couldn’t there at least be a better name for it?_

            He was simply washing his face when he heard a soft chuckle.

            “So I heard the news,” a voice said and Stiles looked up to see Peter Hale smirking at him.

            “What news?”

            “That Jackson is back, of course,” Peter replied.

            “You know, I don’t remember Scott inviting you to the meeting. How’d you hear about it anyways?”

            “Well, when all of your enemies go missing, it can only mean one thing; they’re together.”

            “So you’re saying we’re your enemies?”

            “Not you, Stiles. Never you.”

            Stiles rubbed his face off with a white towel near the sink then glared at Peter.

            “Me, most of all, actually.”

            “You still haven’t told the others what I offered you when I first met you. Anyways, I see that you’ve finally accepted the gift. I hope it’s doing wonders for you,” Peter’s eyes gave Stiles a quick once-over.

            _Does he know?_ The last thing Stiles wanted Peter to know was that his wolfy biological time clock was ticking. He didn’t even want to think about what Peter might do with the information if he knew.

            “I’m going back to the meeting now, creeper-wolf,” Stiles rolled his eyes and was just about to pass Peter when he felt the werewolf grab his shoulder and spin him around.

            “Peter, what do you think you’re doing?” another voice said and Stiles turned his head to see it was Derek.

            “I was just welcoming Stiles to the fold,” Peter said, releasing Stiles’s shoulder.

            “Save the welcome wagon for another time. Get the hell out of my loft,” Derek jerked a thumb towards the exit.

            Peter sighed. “I had hoped my family would want me to linger. Oh well, I can see I’m not wanted. See you later, Stiles.” He said this last part with a wink.

            Derek was giving Stiles an odd look. “Come on, the meeting’s over. Scott wants you to give Kira a ride home. He’s got to get home for some dinner with his dad.”

            “Oh, sure. I’ll get on that,” Stiles said.

            Derek stayed with Stiles and even walked him and Kira out to the Jeep. It gave Stiles a sense of being protected he never even knew he wanted.  


	2. Another Hale

            Luke Hale had spent the past five years putting in all his efforts into becoming Alpha of the Aigner pack. The pack had a firm grip upon the supernatural underbelly of London – there was an understanding of sorts between this pack and the government of England. In exchange for the government’s blissful ignorance, the werewolves would assist in keeping all supernatural activity well maintained.

            He wasn’t supposed to be there when Jackson Whittemore had been brought in by the pack for one of their routine checks. A section of about ten Betas were responsible for ensuring all new wolves were made aware of the peaceful nature of werewolf life in England – and to ensure these potential new entries to the country did not become problematic for the pack.

            Anyway, Luke’s interest had been piqued when he’d been idly looking through the list of new werewolves being questioned and saw Jackson was from Beacon Hills.

            It was a town he hadn’t heard of in years – not since his family had been burnt to death. Not since he’d barely escaped being burnt alive. He’d only been able to rescue his little sister Cora in the time he’d had left before the Hale house burned to ashes. He’d sent Cora off to South America after establishing himself in the Aigner pack; he didn’t think she should be ensconced in the danger that came with such a large pack. Aside from that, Luke had been forced to murder his way to the top and Cora was a liability; a potential bargaining chip for those who stood in his way. Since he’d entered the role of Alpha to the pack however, there had been a great decrease in threats towards the position. Luke had made it too hard – he’d always been a charismatic fellow and this quality made him likeable to people; there were few werewolves now who disliked Luke. Then there was the fact that despite everything, Luke had served his pack well thus far – already, under his tenure, the Aigner pack had gained more control of England than they had ever had in their history. The pack was even beginning to leach into Ireland and France, the latter of which had been devoid of werewolves for quite some time, given this was the birthplace of the Argent line. Luke had set himself up as a leader to be both fearedand revered; Elizabeth was the Queen of England but her rule was bolstered by Luke’s continuing support. She’d even invited him to the wedding of Prince William and Kate Middleton.

            On the day Jackson appeared, Luke made himself available in the general vicinity of where such investigations into new werewolves in the territory would take place. It was there he’d smelled it – the faded scent of the brother he’d believed was long dead: Derek. After the interrogation, Luke had demanded he have a copy of the written transcript, where he learned of all that had happened in Jackson’s time in Beacon Hills.

            _So Derek is alive_ , Luke had thought to himself at the time. _And he has friends._

            Luke was less bothered by the fact that Peter was alive; that wasn’t a credit to the relationship he had with his uncle either. He and Derek had never gotten along – ever since they were children. Derek had always been so _weak_ , almost too painfully so that Luke thought his mother should have just put him out of his misery. Maybe it was a horrible thing to say – but Derek had always been such a pathetic excuse for a werewolf. He’d taken the longest to learn to shift of all the Hale children and he’d always been _so_ dependent on Laura, always so confident she’d be there to get him out of any scrape.

            It hurt him though that Laura was dead. Luke was close to Cora, but it was nothing like the bond he shared with Laura. Luke was a year older than Derek, a year younger than Laura – and he and his older sister had almost been inseparable. He’d been tempted to fly over to Beacon Hills once he’d heard Jackson’s story, if only to rip Peter’s spine out through his mouth.

            Derek’s little ragtag group sounded interesting, however. He’d managed to collect some sort of immune, a huntress and a Beta who’d rather be an Omega than follow an Alpha.

            Still, Luke hadn’t been interested enough to consider seriously returning to Beacon Hills. It was only when news came to him that Deucalion’s Alpha Pack was looking into the prospect of a True Alpha opening up in Beacon Hills that Luke had anonymously sent Cora in their crosshairs.

            His interest in visiting the town had only come when he had Cora picked up and she’d told him of all that transpired. Deucalion’s surprise arrival in England minus his pack and plus a heap of stories about the current pack in Beacon Hills had only solidified his desire.

            Thus, he timed it so that a week after he’d heard that Jackson Whittemore had returned to Beacon Hills, he left his right-hand Keith Marshall to oversee his affairs and he took a little vacation to Beacon Hills.

* * *

 

            It had been eight days since Stiles had first discovered his unusual predicament. He crossed off another day on the calendar he kept stuck onto his bulletin board.

            _Two more days_ , he thought to himself. Two days until the full moon – the day he would have to be locked away from everyone so they could control their urges. Allison had faithfully promised to stay with him throughout the night – Lydia and Kira were willing but it was agreed that they shouldn’t be present; though theywere going to chain Stiles underground, the pack wasn’t sure that Stiles would be completely safe from anyone who was nearby. Allison was therefore not just moral support but protection, which Stiles thought was embarrassing – the whole point of being a werewolf was being strong. Yet here he was and it looked like he’d be spending his full moon being guarded like a treasured jewel. It did do some good for his self-esteem, being the one who needed protection the most.

            Stiles rolled his eyes, picking up his backpack and leaving his bedroom. He was hoping to get out of the house unnoticed – luckily, one perk of being a werewolf was how easy it was to detect where his father was in the house. He got out of the house without incident – only to find that Scott was standing outside, a frown on his face.

            “I didn’t sense you,” Stiles said.

            “Why are you avoiding your dad?”       

            “Reasons,” he said, as he walked towards the Jeep.

            “You mean, you haven’t told him yet?”

            “No, Scott. I haven’t figured out how to tell my dad that I’ll probably be pregnant sometime within the next three years. Dude, I’m still not even that sure I like guys that much.”

            “Stiles, I think he should know what’s going on. You’re not about to start _lying_ to him again, are you?”

            “Don’t do that – don’t try to guilt trip me.”

            “You know that’s _not_ what I’m trying to do. Stiles, your dad deserves to know that his son is okay.”

            “Yeah, well, I’m not. This isn’t okay,” Stiles said as he stopped at the Jeep’s door.

            “We’re going to get through this, Stiles. I promise,” Scott said.

            Stiles sighed but said nothing – there was no talking to Scott when he got like this. He believed in making the best out of every situation, no matter how bad. It was a habit that could prove frustratingly saccharine at times.

            “You need a ride?” Stiles asked as he opened his door.

            “Nah – brought the bike,” Scott nodded towards the motorcycle that Stiles had failed to notice, parked by the curb. It had become such a staple around the Stilinski household in the past week that Stiles doubted he would have _ever_ noticed its sudden appearance in his driveway.

            Stiles shrugged and got into the Jeep. Five minutes later, the two friends were making their way to school, Jeep and bike side by side as they drove.

            The thing about school now was that for the most part, the pack all pretty much remained close-knit. They met up with each other if they could and walked to classes together. They sat as close to each other as they could in every class. For Stiles, that also meant he was one of the first people Lydia spoke to whenever something was going on.

           It was strange to think of how close he had gotten to Lydia recently. Stranger yet was how the closer he got to her, the less he actually felt romantic attraction towards her. It was like they were connecting on a different level now, and that bond was stronger than the borderline obsession he’d felt for her for so long. Stiles felt like he could talk to her about anything and he was starting to think that it was becoming very similar for Lydia as well.

            Lydia leaned towards him during English class to tell him she’d made plans for the pack to go out.

            “It’s just a little get together – I mean, we all survived. What’s the point of surviving if we can’t have fun when we do?” Lydia asked, after Stiles had responded to her initial statement with a blank stare.

            “I don’t know about this, Lydia…” Stiles trailed off.

            “You’ll see how fun it’s going to be. We’re all headed to Jungle, so be there at 7 sharp, okay?”

            Lydia had him pinned by a birdlike stare, chiding in its nature.

            “I got it, Lydia. I’ll be there on time,” Stiles said.

            “Good,” Lydia’s face morphed into the usual friendly smile she had around her friends. Ten minutes later, class ended and Stiles found himself dreading the task of finding an outfit to go to Lydia’s outing at Jungle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to get this up since last week but things have been pretty hectic - so this short chapter should tide you over. I'll be trying to get some more of it out this weekend.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place in a universe where the Nogitsune is out of Stiles (through means unnecessary and not explained in the plot) and Scott has turned Stiles to save him from his dementia. Because of the nature of Stiles's position, there is going to be scenes of dubious consent between Stiles and other male characters in this fic where neither character is actively seeking a sexual encounter. 
> 
> My other fic Haven has been deleted because storylines from that fic will be merged into this one.


End file.
